


Hunnie Pie

by obriensmoless



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a song, F/M, Fluff, Gen, My First Fanfic, Reader-Insert, Sweet, Zella Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obriensmoless/pseuds/obriensmoless
Summary: Nothing could equate to this: finally back from a hunt, able to relax and spend time with your best friend (and crush.) You feel calmer than you have in a while, things are quiet and still. Until said best friend (and crush) wants you to sing.





	Hunnie Pie

You let a sigh, finally content. This week had been hectic: you had been on several hunts, with barely any rest time in between. Only after a particularly grueling hunt did you return home to the Bunker, bloody, beaten and exhausted. You had tended to the boys' injuries and your own, then washed the dirt and grime off in the shower before you settled in, at last.

"What is it?" a voice inquired. Said voice belonged to Dean, who had come into your room to watch tv with you. Eventually, the tv was shut off in favor of relaxing together and simply enjoying the tranquility. You sat with your back against the headboard, Dean's head in your lap and your fingers carding through his soft hair.

"Nothing," you replied, a soft smile gracing your lips, "just happy to be home, 's all." Dean hummed in agreement, and you fell back into a comfortable silence.

You lived for moments like these. Dean was your best friend, you loved being able to chill and spend quality time with him. Some thought your relationship was very intimate, possibly too much so to be just 'friends,' but you didn't mind one bit. Of course, that may have been considering your monumental crush on him, which you'd been harboring for a long time. Though, you never mentioned that to him, nor anyone else, for that matter. What were the chances that he felt the same? You didn't want to jeopardize your friendship by admitting your feelings and making things awkward.

So you continued running your fingers through his scalp, keeping silent and lost in your thoughts. They were soon interrupted by Dean speaking up. "You've been singing a song lately."

Your cheeks flushed. "Have not." you denied.

"'Course you have. Really soft, has the word 'pie' in there. C'mon, sweetheart, I know you remember."

Your heart fluttered at the pet name, but you ignored it. In truth, you knew what he was talking about. There had been a song stuck in your head for a while, and you'd sang it all around the Bunker when you thought no one was listening. Still, you weren't sure why Dean brought it up. He didn't care for that kind of music. He liked Led Zeppelin and Metallica, not Zella Day. "Okay, say I do remember. What about it?"

"You should sing." Your fingers froze in his hair, and you were probably red enough to rival a tomato. Surprisingly, you were insecure about many things, and your voice was definitely one of them. Despite how much you loved singing, you hated doing so in front of other people.

"I don't—I don't know, Dean—"

"Aw, c'mon. Please. You sing pretty." He pouted at you, trying to give his best puppy dog eyes. It was more of Sam's thing, but still, you weren't sure if you could say 'no.'

"Fine, I guess." you said reluctantly, but the smile he gave you was an instant reward.

Mentally, you ran through the lyrics. You'd start off shaky, you knew, but the song had been played on repeat for weeks, so you could likely recite every word. Hopefully you'd get into the flow of the song and not make a complete fool of yourself.

Deep breath. "Alright, here goes." you cleared your throat. "Morning, wake up, cold mountain air.

"Sunrise outlines curls in your hair. Sweet dreams, your face, still half asleep. You stay up late, with or without me.

"The older we get, there's an ocean, of people in places we've chosen. And you know how Mama keeps sayin', we've gotta stop the games we're playing."

You sang in your softest voice, focused on the lyrics and calming the pounding of your heartbeat. You failed to notice Dean, who was staring up at you with pure adoration. He had gotten so lucky, he thought. He smiled lightly, mesmerized as your calming voice filled him with a sense of serenity.

"Sweet hunnie pie, this ain't 'goodbye.' It's not over, come on and close your eyes."

He was struggling to keep his eyes open at this point. He wanted to keep listening, hear every word, but fatigue was tugging him down. He only hoped that he'd hear you sing more in the future, this was better than Heaven (he would know.)

"What's it gonna take to feel my love?"

And that lyric drifted in his mind, his final thought before his eyelids fluttered shut and he succumbed to sleep.

"What's it gonna take to feel my love?"

 

Sam roamed the halls in search of Dean. He hadn't been in his room, and Sam had caught wind of another potential case nearby. He stopped at y/n's room, and walked over to it. The door was slightly ajar, so he could peer in as he approached. 

He spotted Dean on y/n's bed, head in her lap. He was clearly asleep; his eyes were shut, and he looked so at ease. And then there was y/n, who had yet to see Sam. She was looking down at Dean, eyes half-lidded but still so full of love. The sight was endearing, and that made Sam pause.

After a brief moment of consideration, a smiling Sam retreated to his own room. He'd leave them be for now, he decided. His brother deserved some time off, they all did. He contacted another hunter, who agreed to check it out. He then settled into his bed, eager to get sleep. He could worry about hunting and everything else in the morning.

Life could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: you've made it this far! thank you for reading, and sorry if my English totally sucks, all potential mistakes/errors are mine. song is "Hunnie Pie" by Zella Day(lyrics are hers so due merits to her ofc), & constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. thanks again, live long cuties. x


End file.
